


Through the cold, I’ll find my way to you

by imadwarf97



Category: The Sisters Brothers (2018), The Sisters Brothers - Patrick deWitt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadwarf97/pseuds/imadwarf97
Summary: It's so cold that Hermann has trouble sleeping. Luckly John has a solution to his problem.





	Through the cold, I’ll find my way to you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to thepilot for being by beta!

Hermann was so cold he was shaking, and therefore unable to sleep. Even tucking the blanket tight and pulling it over his head like he used to do, did nothing to stave off the chill that had crept into his body and refused to leave. He thought about throwing the blanket off himself and getting up to stoke life into dying embers of the fire, but the consequences of that, after careful consideration, were too great for that, and it would only cause him to lose the little bodyheat he had left. But if he tucked his blanket around himself, that could be a possibility. Perhaps then he could stave off the cold night air. 

He pulled his blanket off his face and glanced towards John, who was sleeping on his side, turned towards him. He scowled in his sleep, and Hermann couldn’t help but wonder what had caused him to do that. He would have to be quiet when he stoked the fire, it would not be beneficial if they both were tired the next day. It had been two days since Jacksonville, where Hermann was sure he was going to die. But he didn’t and John had been on the run with him ever since. It had been easier to forgive him than he had expected, after some more explanation from John. His growing feelings may have helped him forgive him, even if he had been hurt by John’s actions. They had stopped calling each other Warm and Morris after Jacksonville, something he had been pleased about and it seemed that John had been too, because he had seen John’s smile the first time he had called him by his first name.

He wiggled out from under the blanket, but he was quick to pull it around his shoulders when he felt the chill from the night-air. He shuffled over to the fire, glanced at John to make sure hadn’t woken him up, and reached for a stick to try and stoke life into the embers. He needed more wood he realised when all the embers did was flare up before they died down again, but it was laying a few meters away and he would have to expose himself more. It hadn’t been such a good idea after all, he should have just stayed tucked under his blanket. 

“Hermann?” John didn’t sound fully awake, something that was made clear from his bleary and squinting eyes. “What are you doing?” he inquired. 

“I was trying to get the fire going again.” John studied him in silence for a moment and he must have seen him shivering slightly because his face morphed into a frown. It was hard to make out every detail about him in the dark, but Hermann heard him shifting were he was lying. 

“Leave it and go come to bed.” John lifted the blanket in an invitation to join him. Hermann hesitated, but after a moment of careful consideration he figured that it was better to lay next to John than to freeze, even if his heart had started beating faster when he thought about it. And he wanted to lay with him. He ducked his head as he stood up from his crouched position by the firepit, so that John wouldn’t be able to see his blush, and made his way over. He threw the blanket he had wrapped around him over them both and made himself comfortable. John put down the blankets, but he didn’t remove the hand he had wrapped around Herman as a result. His hands must have brushed his chest when he moved, because John sucked in a breath. 

“Your hands are really cold,” he said as he pulled Hermann closer. Not that he minded, he had found himself wanting to be close to him as they got to know each other. “Are you always this cold?” 

John was like a furnace compared to him, and both the body heat radiating from him and the extra blanket was so nice. He wanted to stay there, pressed up against John for a long time. He found himself turning red and it was not just because of the sudden heat. 

“Sorry. I get cold easily,” he said as John stroked his hand up and down Hermann’s back, presumably to help warm him up. It was such a thoughtful gesture that Hermann averted his eyes before he did something stupid. Like kiss him.

“It’s alright,” he muttered as he removed the hand that he had wrapped around Herman. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed, a feeling that was left again when John rubbed his hands to warm them. He couldn’t remember not being slightly cold at night since he started his journey to the west, either because of a thin blanket when he had been indoors or the cold night-air. So it was really nice to be warm. And there was the fact that he was lying next to John, who his feelings for had grown since they had met. 

“Is that better?” John asked. 

“Yes, much. I’m much warmer now, thank you,” he whispered as he looked up from their hands and met John’s eyes. He heard a mumbled good coming from him. John let go of his hands and wrapped his arm around him again. He felt hope flare in him, because he hadn’t needed to do that, Hermann had to told him he had warmed up. Wrapped up in John’s arms it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. 

The sun was high in the sky when Hermann woke up and as he did he became aware of the fact that he was still warm, even if there was something prickling his cheek. He shifted a little and tried to shield his eyes from the sun, and he noticed that he had a tight grip on John’s shirt. He didn’t let go of it, because he in someway didn’t want the morning laying there to end, and the irrational fear that if he did let go it would end. He just hoped he hadn’t kept John from getting up, if he had wanted to but John still had his arms around him and when he looked up he was looking at Hermann softly. 

When John was looking at him like that, he couldn’t help but hope that maybe his feelings may be returned, but he didn’t dare do anything until he was surer or had more evidence that it was so. But still he couldn’t help but imagine them both in Texas and not just him.

“John?” He hummed in response. Hermann hesitated for a moment before he continued. “I want you to come to Texas, with me.” Even with the hope growing that his feelings were returned, he was still unsure how he would react to his suggestion. He looked at John and could see him starting to smile. 

“I was already planning on going with you.” 

“You were?” John nodded and Hermann grinned at him. 

“I decided that in Jacksonville. And I have thought about what our house is going to look like.”

Hermann took a chance at that. He had said our house, and not his or Hermann’s. Maybe that had been the answer he had been looking for, that John felt the same way. And there was the fact that they lay still pressed up against each other. But he didn’t allow himself to ponder about it for too long, he leaned up and gently brushed his lips against John’s. His beard was softer than he had expected. He paused and pulled back after a second, unsure if he had made a mistake and interpreted gestures wrong. That they were gestures of friendship, instead of romantic feelings. 

But his worries died when John kissed him back hard. He made a surprised noise, but everything narrowed down to just them, just their kiss and John’s hand in his hair. The kiss softened and it felt like flying, and he didn’t want it to stop. He tightened his grip he had on John’s shirt and let his other cup his cheek. 

John rolled Hermann over onto his back as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and bit it gently. They continued to kiss each other softly for what felt like hours, even if it was probably just minutes. 

Hermann grinned and he could feel John doing the same, something that made kissing hard, not for the lack of trying. 

“It will be a very nice house,” John said as he pulled away, hovering over him and looking at him with the softest expression Hermann had ever seen on him. 

He mumbled “I think so too,” as he leaned up to kiss John again.


End file.
